knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
Quebec Frozen Wolves
The 'Quebec Frozen Wolves '''are hockey team affiliated with Major League Hockey. One of the first expansion teams in the league, the Frozen Wolves started their tenure in the league as a very weak team, but built a reputation as a team with a skilled offense and defense to win back-to-back championships in 1991 and 1992. Unfortunately, they have never been able to rekindle their success of the early 1990's and have searched for their next dynasty ever since. History Origins When the MLH looked for new cities to have teams, Quebec instantly came to mind. The league and provincial government pitched in financially to form a team in Quebec. The owners who bought the rights to the team scoured for a unique name that had not existed before. They decided to combine two things in Canada for their name- cold and wolves. The fans approved of the name and the Frozen Wolves began to create a team. Lackluster Early Years In their first decade of existence, the Frozen Wolves had a woeful team. Consistently in the top five worst teams in the league, fans in Quebec began to get impatient. They wanted a winning team and they wanted it now. Ownership tried to listen, but the talent they reeled in was unable to produce happiness. The early years of the Wolves were clearly a struggle, but their patience paid off in the early 1990's. First Taste of Success Once the young and veteran talent acquired by the Wolves began to successfully work together as a team to produce winning results. As projected to once their talent could mesh together, the Wolves began to secure easy wins. They coasted into and through the 1991 MLH Playoffs. With a roster loaded with strong talent, they didn't surprise anyone when they won the 1991 MLH Championship. With most of the same players in 1992, they had the same kind of success they had the year before. Once again, they dominated the Eastern Division and eventually, the entire league. Winning only one less game then they did the year before, the Wolves won their way into the 1992 MLH Championship Series and demolished their opponents to form a dynasty. Downfall and Struggle to Succeed Again As with all dynasties, the Wolves' came to an end. Unfortunately, it happened sooner than expected. Within one year, they lost several key pieces of their back-to-back championships. Whatever young players they had left in free agency once it became apparent the Wolves were descending back into the bottom of the league. The fans didn't understand why they couldn't succeed again. Spoiled over their amazing teams of 1991 and 1992, fans expected a dominating team every year. But, once they couldn't sustain that talent, they fell back into mockery from other fans, even though they have had MLH superstars like Todd Pariso. Reputation The Frozen Wolves are viewed as a "one-hit wonder" in the sports world. Their great teams of 1991 and 1992 left a good taste in the mouths of their fans and critics. But, they have never been able to re-ignite the fire of having a dominating team. They have frequently been criticized for this, their lack of dominance in the modern era despite the talent of the outstanding Todd Pariso and this has frustrated their fans, who hold their early '90's success dear to them. Rival fans use this to their advantage to mock Wolf fans and has proved to frustate them. Notable Players These are the most notable players in the history of the Frozen Wolves... 'Todd Pariso: Center: '''Trained to be the best hockey player his entire life, Todd has proven to be one of the best players in hockey history. His skating prowess is unmatched and it boggles the minds of hockey critics how he has never played for a winning team. Uniforms xl7185pp87lbl.jpg|The home uniform for the team resembles this light blue Pittsburgh Penguins uniform (which is not actually worn in game) image3.JPG|The road uniform for the Wolves (credit to the 2010 film "Tooth Fairy) seen here being worn by Todd Pariso Trivia *The logo and road uniform for the Wolves are from the 2010 film "Tooth Fairy" Category:Hockey Teams